The present invention relates to control apparatus and method for a battery pack for a vehicle, and more specifically to control technology to improve a current sensing accuracy.
A Published Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11(1999)-150873 shows an electric vehicle control system arranged to sense a charge/discharge current of a battery to detect the residual capacity of the battery accurately. This control system reserves an output value of a current sensor, as an offset value, when the battery is in a state free from charging and discharging, and corrects the sensed current value of the current sensor with the offset value in the normal operating state.